Nouveau trio, nouvelle aventure ?
by Jeananas
Summary: Albus arrive pour sa première année à Poudlard, un nouveau trio se forme, l'année sera calme ou mouvementée pour Albus, Rose et Scorpius ?


Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici ma première fiction ici sur le thème de Harry Potter ou plutôt, la deuxième génération. J'imagine qu'il y a eu beaucoup de fics sur ce thème mais j'essaie quand même avec ma version. Donc, un nouveau trio que vous avez sûrement deviné : Albus Rose Scorpius. Je m'excuse des probables fautes de frappe et d'orthographe possible et vous souhaite une bonne (?) lecture. Peut-être ma fic sera ponctué de quelques dessins =D

Je suis un peu perdue avec le site en anglais x)

**CHAPITRE 1 : Le Poudlard Express.**

C'était le lendemain ! Albus trépignait d'impatience, il allait enfin découvrit Poudlard ! Depuis le temps que James, son grand frère lui en parlait ainsi que ses parents ! Harry avait fait taire son fils aîné sur la plupart des choses enseignées à l'école de magie « il faut lui laisser la surprise, le plaisir de découvrir seul quand même ». Mais Albus lisait sans retenue les livres de cours que James laissait traîner dans la maison si bien qu'il connaissait presque autant Poudlard que son frère sans y être jamais allé.

Albus était un garçon de 11 ans assez maigrichon ave des cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens et quelques reflets roux. Son teint était laiteux et son visage était envahit de tâches de rousseur sur l'arrête du nez et sous les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qu'il avait hérités de son père. Il était le seul des trois Potter à les avoir, lui Albus Severus.

Il était plongé dans l'ouvrage _Créatures magiques, niveau 3_ quand sa jeune soeur Lily lui tira la manche. La petite fille avait hérité des cheveux roux, typiques Weasley, de sa mère et de grands yeux chocolats humides.

- Que veux-tu Lily ? lui demanda Albus, tu me déranges !

- James avait dit qu'il jouerai aux échecs avec moi mais il est trop occupé à s'entraîner à voler sur son balai, bougonna-t-elle, joue avec moi.

Albus soupira et posa son livre, impossible de faire changer Lily d'avis de toutes façons. Sa soeur lui souria et le même sourire se dessina sur ses propres lèvres. Il sortit le vieux jeu d'échecs (version sorciers) que lui avait offert Oncle Ron, prit les pions noirs et laissa sa soeur engager la partie.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de jeu, leur père vint les interrompre (soulagement pour Albus qui se faisait royalement écraser) pour leur annoncer que leurs cousins arriveraient dans quelques minutes. Ginny alla chercher James dans le champ derrière la maison tandis qu'Albus, Lily et son père se placèrent devant la cheminée, ayant au préalable enlevé les meubles autour.

La famille des Potter attendit, une minute s'écoula, puis deux, puis trois...la quatrième allait se finir quand il y eu un énorme bruit, comme un feu d'artifice et Hermione Weasley se matérialisa, parmi des flammes vertes, dans la cheminée. Elle sortit en vitesse pour laisser la place à Hugo, le plus jeune de ses enfants. James attrapa le garçon et Rose apparu à son tour. Elle sauta dans les bras d'Albus pour laisser la place à son père. Tous se débarassèrent de la suie en vitesse et se saluèrent. Ginny prit tendrement sa meilleure amie et belle soeur dans ses bras tandis qu'Harry recevait de franches tapes amicales dans le dos de la part de Ron. Albus embrassa sa cousine sur les deux joues et elle rosit de plaisir : ils étaient très proches depuis l'enfance.

Les Potter les installèrent : Hugo avec Albus, Rose avec Lily et une chambre pour Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione. Quand chacun eu son lit, tous descendirent au salon pour parler, Hugo prit la place d'Albus au jeu d'échec et celui ci fut stupéfait de voir que son jeune cousin rattrapait très bien la partie qui semblait perdue d'avance (sûrement le côté Ronald Weasley qui refaisait surface). Les parents se rappelaient des épisodes de leur jeunesse et la guerre :

- Ha, le bon temps, l'action, la gloire, soupira Ron, un brin nostalgique.

- Ne me dis pas que tu aimais cette guerre, ces temps sombres, frissonna sa femme.

- Mais non, n'est pas Ron-ron ? dit Ginny, malicieuse, tirant un rire à Harry qui la serra contre lui.

- Alors Rose et Albus font leur rentrée demain ? dit l'Elu en souriant.

- Déjà, que le temps passe vite, ils étaient des bébés il y a pas si longtemps soupira Hermione.

- Et oui, le temps passe Mione, que veux-tu, même le plus grand sorcier du monde ne peut rien y changer...

- Ils feront la connaissance du fils Malefoy non ? enchaîna le Survivant en baissant le volume sonore d'un ton. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

- Scorpius Orion Malefoy, répondit tranquillement Hermione.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Lui demanda Ron, perplexe.

Hermione sembla trouver ses ongles très intéressants tout d'un coup et elle tenta de détourner le sujet, mais le rouquin n'était pas dupe.

- Tu échanges encore du courrier avec la fouine dans mon dos ? jura-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je correspond avec Astoria d'accord ? Pas avec Drago, c'est un femme charmant tu sais !

- Mais son mari est une calamité !

- Oh Ron, oublie un peu tous ces préjugés veux-tu ? Il est peut-être désagrable mais il ne t'appelle plus la belette ou bien moi la Sang-de-Bourbe !

Comme la conversation déraillait vers les inévitables disputes d'Oncle Ron et de Tante Hermione, Rose décida de converser un peu avec Albus, ils montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Elle s'installa sur le lit, très à l'aise et habituée et fit balancer ses jambes dans le vide.

- J'ai hâte d'être demain, dit-elle, le regard pétillant.

Elle était très mignonne dans sa robe verte, avec sa chevelure, roux flamboyant emmelée et ses yeux noisette. Son visage rond était parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, elel avait tout d'une Weasley pur sang tout en gardant certains attributs de sa mère (comme sa logique et son intelligence).

- Moi aussi, moi aussi Rosie.

- Tu as préparé ta valise ?

Albus la regarda, légèrement indigné : bien sûr qu'il l'avait préparée, depuis le début de la semaine même ! Mais le regard pétillant de la rouquine lui fit deviner qu'elle se moquait de lui, encore et toujours. Il passa la main dans les cheveux, vivement le lendemain.

...OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO...

Le Poudlard Express parti.

Albus vit son père lui adresser un signe de la main mais quand il voulu lui répondre, il avait déjà disparu dans un tournant. Le jeune garçon soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux rebelles et épais. Sa cousine, Rose Weasley, une rouquine -comme la plupart des membres de sa famille d'ailleurs- était déjà plongée dans un énorme bouquin. Elle leva la tête en entendant Albus soupirer.

- Quoi encore ? C'est ce que t'a dit James qui te perturbe ? Dit elle en fermant son livre, l'Histoire de Poudlard, d'un geste rapide après avoir marqué sa page en la cornant.

- Non, il veut m'embêter pour changer, j'ai l'habitude, c'est que...je ne suis jamais resté aussi loin de mes parents, avoua-t-il.

- Tout se passera bien, tu as Séléné pour correspondre avec eux non ?

Séléné était la chouette d'Albus. Elle était brune et ses yeux couleur ambre. Son père la lui avait offerte pour ses 10 ans. Il avait ce jour-là, un voile mélancolique au fond des yeux mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Albus pensait qu'Harry regrettait sa chouette Hedwige dont il avait tant parlé à son fils, élogieusement. Le rapace aurait sauvé sa vie en se sacrifiant, il lui portait beaucoup d'amour.

Le chariot de friandises passa, ils achetèrent quelques bonbons dont ils étaient friands avec l'argent que leurs parents leur avaient donné. Albus soupira lorsqu'il tomba sur sa 52ème carte collector de son père dans sa boîte de Chocogrenouille. Rose tomba sur Luna Scamander (Lovegood de son nom de jeune fille) : elle sourit devant l'allure de la jeune femme blonde avec ses radis boucle d'oreille et ses cheveux emmelés. Luna était devenue Aurore et avait succedé à son père au poste de directeur du journal _Le Chicaneur_.

La porte du compartement s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon pâle, une fille mate et un colosse qui faisait 20 cm de plus qu'Albus.

Le colosse, qui avait l'air d'un géant croisé avec un troll ne s'exprimait que par grognements et froncements de sourcils. La fille était mat. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et elle avait avec une coupe au carré lui arrivant aux épaules, bien droite. Un sourire moqueur persistait sur son visage aux traits anguleux. Le plus petit des deux garçons avait le menton pointu et des cheveux blond platine assez longs. Il avait l'air hautain, mais ne semblait pas à l'aise malgré tout.

- Est ce qu'il reste de la pla...commença-t-il.

- Mais ce sont Potter et Weasley ! Cria la fille d'une voix suraïgue et moqueuse.

Elle poussa le garçon blond pour entrer dans le wagon. Elle plissa le nez comme si le compartiment empestait la bouse de dragon.

- Il y a comme une odeur de traîtres à leur sang, tu ne trouves pas Vincent ? ricana-t-elle.

Le colosse répondit par un grognement et craqua ses doigts, geste voulant dire beaucoup. Rose rougit sous ses tâches de rousseurs mais pas de honte, de colère. Elle se leva d'un bond, ignorant Albus qui tentait de la calmer. En effet, énerver une femme Weasley pouvait s'avérer désastreux, le garçon l'avait bien compris à ses dépends avec sa mère, en ne voulant pas ranger sa chambre et grand-mère Molly, quand à 6 ans, il avait affirmé vouloir succéder à oncle Georges dans la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Rose sortit sa baguette et la plaça sous le menton de la jeune fille.

- A qui ai-je honneur pour commencer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme.

- Zabini Eden, répondit la fille avec toujours ce sourire ironique sur les lèvres, fille de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, très chers ennemis de tes pauvres parents !

- Que reproches-tu à mes parents ? dit Rose d'un ton qui commençait à monter.

- Je ne sais pas moi, un traîte à son sang et une sang-de-bourbe peut-être ?

La claque partit, Eden tomba sur une des banquettes, la main sur la joue. Rose lui sauta dessus, enragée, Vincent se joignit à Eden dans une bataille violente. Le garçon blond regardait la scène ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire, Albus tentait de les séparer.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? ON SE CALME !

Une jeune femme blonde était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, baguette à la main, le visage furieux. Albus la reconnu aussitôt : son insigne de Préfète-en-Chef accroché à sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux blonds, son visage en coeur parfait, ce ne pouvait qu'être Victoire Weasley, sa grande cousine à Griffondor et petite amie de Ted Lupin, filleul de Harry Potter.

- Rose, ça ne va pas, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? cria-t-elle à la rouquine qui gardait la tête haute.

- Elle a insulté papa et maman ! dit-elle en pointant Eden du doigt.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi si tu répond à toutes les provocations ? Merlin sait qu'il y en aura, alors calme toi et garde ton sale caractère de côté ! Vous trois, enchaîna-t-elle à l'adresse des autres élèves, sortez et si j'entends que vous avez insulté qui que ce soit, ça va mal se passer pour vous !

Elle partit à grands pas dans les compartiments voisins et confisqua des produits « made in Weasley » à des élèves de troisième année.

- Tu devrais vraiment te contrôler Rose, dit Albus d'un ton las.

Sa cousine lui adressa un regard plein de reproches et replongea dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_.

- Ce garçon...murmura Rose.

- De quel garçon, de qui parles-tu ? demanda Albus perplexe.

- Celui qui était là tout à l'heure évidemment !

- Le troll ?

- Mais tu es bête, non, le blond, je suis sûre que c'est le fils Malefoy !

- Et alors ? demanda Albus perplexe, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

- Tu le fais exprès, ce sont nos ennemis, depuis toujours ! Ils étaient du côté de Voldemort !

Harry et ses amis n'employaient jamais le surnom du mage noir et leurs enfants suivaient l'exemple.

- Nos parents sont ennemis, pas nous, et puis tante Hermione et Papa leur ont déjà pardonné leurs actes non ?

- Papa m'a dit de les éviter et d'être meilleure en classe que ce Malefoy, j'y compte bien ! répondit sa cousine avec une flamme de défi dans les yeux.

- Tu es bête, c'est l'occasion idéale d'effacer ces préjugés !

- Pas question que je devienne amie avec ce monstre !

- On arrive Rosie, dit Albus en pointant la fenêtre, derrière elle, de l'index.

La nuit était tombée et la silhouette de Poudlard se dessinait derrière la lune. Albus partit se changer dans le compartiment de James laissant à sa cousine l'intimité qu'elle demandait .

A leur uniforme manquait juste la cravate aux couleurs de leurs futures maisons dans lesquelles ils seraient placés au début du dîner.

Le Poudlard Express freina et les élèves descendirent du train. Tous, sauf les premières années se dirigèrent vers des calèches. Un immense bonhomme les appella et les fit monter dans les barques.

- Tout va bien Albus ? lui demanda Hagrid en souriant.

Le garçon connaissait très bien le garde chasse pour l'avoir invité à chaque Noël (ce qui était toujours un problème, on ne savait pas très bien où le caser). Il n'avait gagné que quelques cheveux et poils de barbe blancs ces dernières années.

Les barques glissèrent silencieusement en direction du château.

Albus sentit Rose frémir d'excitation à ses côtés.

Voilà pour le moment, quelques avis pour savoir si je continue ou ce qu'il faut améliorer ?


End file.
